


Tanabata

by spicy



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy/pseuds/spicy
Summary: Kaworu and Shinji share homoerotic tension.





	Tanabata

Shinji found the anxiety of letting Kaworu into his personal space was becoming easier to release, even letting his shoulders rest around him and resisting the urge to turn the other way and hide his flush. He wanted to meet Kaworu’s openness half-way, he felt as though Kaworu was the one person to ever grant him the freedom to speak whatever arouse from his free association without fear that he would be judged or reprimanded. He had nothing more he could really offer to Kaworu but his company, which he thought was vastly unequal to the special kind of company Kaworu gave him and the favors Kaworu granted without any complaints or deflection.

They sat for several minutes just lying next to each other. With the Near-Third Impact, most of the world's’ infrastructure was destroyed. In fact, it seemed as though NERV was the only functional facility in the entire world on ground. There was nothing which could detach from the brilliant cosmic show above them. The world seemed as though it was much larger when empty. It felt like Shinji and Kaworu were the last souls on the planet, and the sky was their personal planetarium. Their symphony of the soft rustling of the wind through the hollows of concrete ruins and calm his breathing.

Kaworu sighed, Shinji could hear the soft smile through voice, “So you like the stars?”

“Yeah.”

“Whenever it occurred to me how vast the universe was, it would always put me completely at ease, even when I was little.”

“Fourteen years has passed, but nothing has changed. I guess I’m happy about that.”

“It makes me feel like I can stop worrying about myself and really calm down.”

“It’s hard to explain.”

Kaworu had this kind of psychic powers to find clarity through Shinji’s symbols, always saying the right thing at the right time.

“Your feelings came through. Instead of seeking change, you prefer a void, merciless abyss of a world. It’s just like you.”

Shinji wondered if his expressions were just that obvious, but he fantasized that Kaworu had this special nature to understand his cognition and body. He accepted the most reasonable explanation: that Kaworu was just accurate in his observations?

“Lying down here together is nice, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t know it would feel so good. Thanks for the suggestion.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal...I just thought it’d be fun to watch the stars with you--”

Shinji was caught in surprise to see the other boy lying inches away from him, spread vertically on his side with one arm gracing down his torso and the other propping up his head. He’d never seen Kaworu pose so decadently.

“It’s fun.”

Shinji blinked twice. His heart skipped a beat.

Even in the darkness, Kaworu’s pale skin was luminescent. Shinji could see his wide-eyed, dreamy expression as the reflection of the night sky glittered across those mesmerizing rubies.

Kaworu eyes hung half-lidded in indulgence, complementing his languid smirk. Kaworu had this unfamiliar, breathtaking gaze that made his heart flutter whenever Shinji looked his way, and Shinji just realized that Kaworu never stopped looking in his direction. In the present, everything about Kaworu’s expression seemed to say, Why would I look up towards the stars when I have one sitting right in front of me?

“I really was born to meet you.”

Shinji never heard Kaworu--or anyone--speak so tenderly. He could feel his flush radiate down his collar when he noticed how heavy the air was between their bodies.

In that moment, Shinji understood what it looks like when a boy loves another boy.

 

//

 

Shinji was desperately trying to hold back his tears in front of Kaworu. Facing his back towards him, huddling on the far side of the bed, he felt microscopic to the other boy’s glare. His complete emasculation in front of another boy. His self-pity outweighing the grief of his mass genocide.  He swallowed down his sniffles, gasping for air as he felt the psychological burden of his actions suck the blood out of his heart.

Suddenly, he felt the creak of the bed springs behind him and gentle hands brushing against his neck. Kaworu effortlessly popped the DSS choker off of the other boy, snapping him out of his regression. Shinji jerked his torso to face Kaworu, who was sat confidently on his knees behind him. Kaworu’s smile shown his brightest love for him, his precious boy, as he sealed the choker around his own neck.

‘Beep’

“But, Kaworu-kun!”, Shinji squeezes his arms around himself, holding back his frantic urge to latch onto Kaworu and keep him close to himself until the angel would realize that he was worth nothing compared to his beautiful, unbelievably perfect existence.

Kaworu touched his larynx, “I’ll carry the burden of your sin…”

 

//

 

“What you need more than anything right now is peace and atonement.”

All doubt faded out through Shinji’s tears, Kaworu had shown to Shinji the legitimacy of his bleeding heart.

“Together, we can become the hope of the lilin”.

Shinji couldn’t hear the words of praise spill out of his mouth, but he felt the soft gasps involuntarily escape from his lips as he fell under the spell of the angel’s ruby eyes.

“…Wow. You’re amazing. You know everything”.

“That’s because you’re the only thing I ever think about, Ikari-kun”.

He wiped at his eyes with his other hand, feeling his heart swell with emotion. Kaworu was going to hate him after this.

" S-shinji is fine...J-just call me Shinji.”

Shinji jerked his wrist away, pulling his knees across themselves. Resisting the urge to fidget with his feet.

“Y-You're so amazing and I'm just.. Myself. I...I-i just can’t stand the thought of you abandoning or becoming like Rei. I really l-like you, Kaworu-kun. You’re...my best friend. You’re all I have now!”

"Well, I don't just like you." Shinji began, trembling slightly as he mustered up the courage to say something that he had been holding in since he and Kaworu had met. "I... I love you, Kaworu-kun." His voice cracked, his lips shaking as he spoke. He then felt a fat tear roll off his chin.

Kaworu bit his tongue. The sight of Shinji's eyes welling up made his heart sink to his stomach. More surges of pain.

 

//

 

_What is this?_

 

Kaworu became suddenly aware of how dry the inside of his mouth felt.

 

//

 

Shinji forcefully pulled back and condensed himself in a more protective position, grounding his nails into his thigh.

  
_I shouldn’t have said that. Kaworu must hate me now. I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have said that._

 

_//_

 

"Shinji-kun, please!". Kaworu quickly sat up and held Shinji's wrists up, as to prevent him from running away from his gaze as usual in tender moments.

"Shinji-kun. Are you afraid of me?"

"No.." 

Kaworu felt his body tremble as he sat on his knees and put his palms on Shinji's shoulders, moving the blue-eyed boy's chin up as to meet his eyes. He pulled Shinji's palm to his own chest, feeling his quickened heart rate through his thin frame.

Shinji audibly gasped when he was suddenly touched and forced into Kaworu’s swollen gaze. His wrist shuddered as it was pressed against the other boy’s chest, feeling his faint heat through white linen. It was pulsating quickly. As if they were in sync.

Kaworu blinked hard and some weighted tear rolled down his cheek.  He felt some desperation, Shinji's confession brought him over an edge.

 

//

 

_What's that feeling on my cheek? Wet?_

 

_Am I going to have a heart attack?_

 

His heart felt like it could explode, almost like his AT field radiated outside his body without conscious decision. No, it's just a feeling.

 

//

 

Shinji had never seen Kaworu struggle for words. "Is this normal? It feels like it's hard to breathe, too. I never felt like this before. But, seeing you upset and say you liked me...did that to me. What is this?”

"...I.. I dunno--You’re crying, Kaworu-kun." He responded. Shinji wasn't even sure of his own emotions, much less Kaworu’s. He questioned every tremble down his neck.  

“I don’t think I’ve ever cried before.” Kaworu’s eyes pursed in a weak smile. "When we were together and I saw you smiling, it made me really happy. "

He noticed his own hands on Shinji's and felt his face glow red. It was the closest physical contact he had with Shinji, well anyone in a while. "When you're upset I feel so helpless." He intertwined his fingers with Shinjis letting their hands down together.

Kaworu pulled Shinji's arms off his body. "I wish you would look at me when we're together. I don't know why. Maybe it's because..."

He relaxed his grip on Shinji again. "I like spending time with you. But I don't know anything about Lilin relationships...I'm so sorry you like someone like me."

The brunette didn't even notice that Kaworu was feeling him tenderly. He looked down, then up at Kaworu. He quieted down for a moment, just staring.

"I thought to myself just then, "I want to comfort him". I felt this strong urge to touch you…”

"I want to ‘be’ with you-" Shinji finally admitted, moving his head back to be buried in his arms.  He could barely stand producing words as if his body resisted the relief he craved. Shinji wasn’t afraid of Kaworu. He was afraid of change. Shinji moved forward and placed his head on Kaworu's shoulder, sniffliny softly.

Kaworu felt himself almost leap when Shinji leaned on him, his body was flooded with a sticky warmth. He patted his hand on Shinji’s breathe in effort to calm him down.  Kaworu nervously put an arm around Shinji, testing the waters, and ran his fingers through his hair. It felt really soft. Shinji moved closer to Kaworu when he held him, letting him stroke his hair.

Kaworu put his other arm on his waist and pulled him closer, letting Shinji bury his face into his shoulder. Shinji-kun smells really good too. "I just became aware of how pathetically adorable you are when you're shy. And you come to my side for comfort. That makes it bittersweet." He held Shinji tighter.

"Do you know what love is..?" Shinji asked, his voice a meek whimper. "Do you love me..?"

Kaworu smiled, a true smile this time. The reds of his eyes looked even brighter. “I’ve loved you for a very long time, Shinji Ikari. I can’t even remember a time before I loved you. I don't know how I could forget."

Shinji looked down, squinting his eyes and forcing himself to speak, "D-Do you..Do you want to kiss..?"

Kaworu paused for a second. Kissing, like on TV? A lot of those kinds of things flooded into his mind. Those things he saw but didn't think about, until Shinji was looking at him so desperately with such large, blue eyes. His heart was definitely going explode soon.

He spoke softly, "If you say it like that, and if it will make you happy, Shinji-kun".

Shinji mumbled, then looked back up. He watched the other boy lean down to his height and smile at him, only giving him a nervous little grin in return. He then tried to relax, but his insides felt like a compressed spring.

He lifted Shinji's chin up towards him, looking into his eyes and feeling overwhelmed by this precious boy's pressence.

The space between them shrunk each them they found themselves unable to produce any words beyond whispering the other’s given name. The widening of each other’s pupils was the last thing they could notice before the magnetic pull of their lips overwhelmed their sensibilities. Kaworu leaned down and hesitantly kissed Shinji softly, holding him and praying that his experiment would work. Shinji felt himself melt into his arms. A million butterflies had just been released into his stomach was what it felt like, as well.He lost his breath and broke off him. Yet, he cringed at the loss of touch. He wanted to keep going.

Shinji could see Kaworu’s bright red cheeks sharply contrast with his complexion as he pulled back.

"I'm so sorry, Shinji-kun. Was that not okay?"

"Ah-- Don't be sorry, please! I liked it! A lot!"

Kaworu rubbed his hands up and down Shinji's back. His face was burning up, with a lucid expression. "That felt really good".

"I like it, too.." Shinji confessed, then felt his heart pound as Kaworu admitted his love, holding onto his shirt

"This is something I could probably only do with you, because I love you."

Shinji nodded his head and watched Kaworu blush, smiling bashfully.  "I-I agree! I could only do it with you, too." Shinji felt like he was going to melt into a pile of love goop on the floor and never reform. This was almost unreal.

He pulled Shinji up against his chest this time, and planted another long kiss on him. An honest one, this time. Not practice.

He peeked his eyes open for a moment, to admire Shinji's expression before releasing, panting for air.  Kaworu wished he could do it for longer, he just wanted to keep holding him and touching him. When Kaworu kissed him again, Shinji had to grip onto Kaworu’s shirt even more tightly to keep himself from shuddering too much. He closed his eyes, his cheeks burning.

"Is that good? This is my first time." He didn't look very cool, flustered and thirsty.

He then opened those sparkling blue eyes when Kaworu pulled away again, staring at him with half-open eyes. "It was.. R-Really good." He told the other boy, kissing him once by himself quickly. "Y-You can.. Touch me. If you want."

He smiled, "Tell me if you don't like it or if you do" stealing another kiss from him, wandering soft fingers under Shinjis shirt, caressing his back.

"Okay.." Shinji nodded his head, then giggled as he was kissed gently.

He pecked Kaworu's lips gently before he moved down, just watching him go. He let Kaworu stroke his skin, closing his eyes. He didn't know what else to do. Shinji shivered when Kaworu's cold hands touched his back, but it felt kind of good.. The neck kisses made him let out a small squeal of surprise, which made him quickly cover his mouth.

Kaworu held Shinji's body up as his knees grew weak.  "Shinji-kun." He nuzzled his head against Shinji's shoulder, kissing up his neck while feeling his bare skin, up and down his back.

Shinji already felt weirdly ticklish and warm. It was embarrassing to get this excited with a such gentle petting. "I-I liked the kisses-- Don't worry--"

Kaworu never realized how fragile Shinji was until he was able to hold him close, small and thin, smooth but tan skin against his. It was as if he could break him any moment.

"You can touch me too." He broke his kisses off him, pulling Shinji back as he ran his hands on his chest.

Shinji became aware of how engorged he felt between his legs, a new sensation which caused much of his troubles around Shinji in general He stirred slightly when he felt eyes burning into his skin. He yelped as his neck was nibbled, pulling his eyes down away nervously.

"I can try--" He told his boyfriend, making a little whimper when Kaworu's hands moved to his chest. He pulled off his shirt, covering himself slightly. The brunette began to weep out the overwhelming and conflicting sensations: finally receiving the touch he had so desperately longed for, yet so unfamiliar to loving contact that he had to fight his automatic, terrified reactions.

He helped Kaworu pull off his own shirt and briefs, tugging weakly at his purple shirt. With Kaworu lifted his arms up and tug the shirt off, sliding off his chest as, it came undone, exposing himself fully.

Shinji had dreamed of Kaworu's nude form; he had seen it many times in the bath, but it never failed to arouse him.

His shoulders were painted soft pink flush, as subtle as his cheeks. His thicker waist squeezed between Shinji's much more slender thighs, he could be closer to Shinji in ways that he thought of as pure wishful thinking.

"Shinji-kun, you’re so cute." Kaworu said as he pulled his hands down and ran his hands up Shinji's shirt against his protests. He felt up and down his chest before grabbing Shinji's shirt over his head and elbows, beginning to kiss down his collar bone. Shinji squirmed, whimpering as his skin was sucked on and bitten.

Kaworu ignored his protests, hips bucked involuntarily against Shinji's restrained torso, leaving harsh bruises all along his shoulders. "Shinji-kun, do you feel how hard I am because of you?"

Kaworu said as he scouted down to licked and bit his nipples, his hands aggressively traveling down his stomach over Shinji's briefs as he kneaded the flesh between his thighs.

Shinji flushed, hearing Kaworu say it was so embarrassing. However, it made his heart race. Looked down at his now exposed protege, who was already spread with his legs propped up.  

"Your heart is beating so fast, are you turned on?" He rose his head up again as he slipped his hand down his own boxers, slipping them off his leg swiftly as he pressed his erection between Shinji's thigh.

Free reign of Kaworu's grasp, rubbing his palm against the head of Shinji's aching cock and sliding the dripping pre-cum off him and down his ass. He wanted to see Kaworu totally undone, making the same sly faces as they watched the stars together and went on long walks through the ruins surrounding them.

"You were beautiful before, but I feel like I don't want to ever stop touching you.. I want you to myself. Does this feel good?"

Kaworu ran a finger, two under Shinji, sliding against him gently. He felt his knees tremble , overwhelmed by excitement, a kind of performance anxiety he never really felt before.

"Do you want me? Do you want me to make you feel good? I wanna hear you say it, please", cooing at Shinji in the sexiest make-shift act he could put on from references of Lilin media.

Shinji’s lithe figure trembled underneath Kaworu's touch, his eyes never leaving Kaworu's as his lover explored his body with his fingertips. He wrapped his legs loosely around Kaworu's waist, letting out a soft, "Touch me..." He wanted to seduce Kaworu, even if he felt overwhelmed. He wanted to be erotic for Kaworu, too woo him, to seduce him, to leave him begging for more. Like with piano, however, Shinji needed practice.

If this counted as practice, then Shinji would most definitely try to get better daily. "Kaworu--" He inhaled sharply as the other boy palmed and stroked his cock, his body tensing up slightly as he did so. That felt divine.. The brunette boy let out lewd mewls as Kaworu continued to tease him, his body shuddering as his cock dribbled out precum already.

Kaworu leaned down to give Shinji a deep kiss, sucking on his lips and gasping softly between breaths, every little noise from Shinji under his touch sending chills down his spine. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest when Shinji asked for him, all the things he could only imagine and Shinji's authentic words. It was overwhelming his senses, his fingers moving in tandem to Shinji's chest leaps and needy moaning. Releasing his lips in a hot sigh, "You make the sexiest noises when I play with you here. I've made impure for me. I'm sorry" He smirked, slipping his hand out of Shinji and under him. He air kissed Shinji and bit his lip, letting him watch his own face. His reaction falling from coolness into a complete indulgence in Shinji as he pressed his hips against him.

"I want to show you how much I love you...This is what two people do, right? Is this your first time?" He pulled the inside Shinji's cheek with his fingers, pulling out saliva as he rubbed it his hand up and down his groin, pressing his thumb against his perineum and spreading teasing his fingertips against his shivering ass. "Is this your first time? Mine too...I want to be your special person. I don't want you to ever forget me.."

Shinji simply whimpered against Kaworu's lips, feverishly returning the other boy’s kisses. He was pushed closer and closer to the edge as Kaworu spoke, his words adding fuel to the flames that were burning him alive in his lower belly. He whined and puckered his lips as the albino boy teased him, hesitantly reaching up a hand to tangle in Kaworu's silvery locks. He would mess up that perfect hair of his, tousle it, make it look messy during sex. It would be a sign that Kaworu was his and only his.

"It.. It does. Really goo...." Shinji could barely form sentences once Kaworu began to tease him. His toes curled as he let out louder moans, his breathing coming out in shuddering gasps.

"P-Please... I want you.." Shinji told Kaworu, "Make.. Make me feel good..Do whatever you want..." His verbal skills were slipping away. Shinji would surely lose his mind by the end of this.

"'Mm, I’ll give you as much as you want". Kaworu pressed his knees against Shinji's thighs as he pulled his torso up, using his hips to guide himself against Shinji again. He put his hands both sides of Shinji's head,he put all his gravity into his hips and thrusted once.

Kaworu held his breathe as he pressed his cock up against Shinji's willing ass, feeling sucked in under spell. He groaned against his Shinji's shoulder, pecking kisses and nibbling along his skin. Shinji moaned loudly, catching his breath from Kaworu’s aggressive ravishing. His body felt too weak to put anymore fight, his chest dropped and his arms sunk into the sheets as Kaworu slowly pulled himself out of him before carefully popping his cock’s head inside him again.  He penetrated him with all of his cock at once, pulling his hand off Shinji's face and putting his hands around his waist and pulled Shinji's legs closer around his shoulders. He moaned loudly as he adjusted his hips to align himself against Shinji's body, biting Shinji's lip hard between licking his cheeks and sucking on his neck.

"I love you so much, so much. Ahh...Shinji-kun!" He grabbed the sides of Shinji's waist and pushed it against him, popping him. He muttered some curse under his breathe as he felt his heart turn into jelly, some smile he couldn't hide and sweat wiped from his brow.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmmygod. Shinji, Shinji, please don't ever let anyone touch you but me. I want you all to myself". He felt almost hard to hold himself up, trying to relax with his cock enveloped in Shinji's tensing body. It was a mentally exhausting to restrain the urge to come right there, considering how many racing thoughts of this kind of nature had been repressed and pent up in mind during his time with Shinji.

"I loove y-you..." Shinji’s words escaped through his airy moans, pressing his hips even further against Kaworu's cock. He let out a sweet little sigh as he rolled his curvy and delicate hips, but his eyes soon snapped open as Kaworu pushed inside. He was breaking his seal. Shinji's eyes rolled up as he arched his back, his mind turning to mush. His toes curled as he cried out, the hand in Kaworu's hair grasping with an almost painfully tight grip.

"Kaworu--!",  was all Shinji could say. He shuddered as he realized it was all inside, trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't squeeze Kaworu too hard. He looked up at his lover, a clear trail of saliva running down his chin. "Mm.. Mmhmm. Aaa...W-we’re together. I’m so happy." He mumbled after a few moments, having to take a moment to think.

It was difficult for Kaworu to resist just letting his weight fall and sucking on Shinji's mouth forever. He looked completely enthralled by his cock, such an astonishing change from the Shinji who had been whimpering in his bed; now begging for more of him, letting his body take him in his warmth. Kaworu felt the heat from inside of Shinji rise up to his throat. He panted furiously as Shinji pulled his hair down, the ting of Shinji forcing him to start moving. He couldn't take his eyes off the drooling, sweating Shinji. But he was just as undone as him, his bangs falling all over his brow and his eyes half squinted in delight. He curled his fingers around Shinji's back and was thrust against him. He would close his eyes and moan his name, over over, - just making out more desparate "I love you"s and "Kaworu-kun"s.

Shinji's body was impossibly delicious to Kaworu, it wasn't like anything he could of imagined. More sensual and beautiful than the limits of his dreams. Because Shinji was only going to be his, and he was going to make Shinji fit him only- body, mind, soul. With each of Shinji's moans, he would whisper something back, "Does this feel good?" “Shinji-kun~” "I love you." "I feel like I can't stop". But it was difficult, he would keep grunting between syllables and get distracted in his actions, stomach rolling so naturally. Also a pro at this. But his stuttering, his pauses, demonstrated the impact Shinji had on his heart and how his love was almost too much for his senses.

Each shuddery gasp led Shinji closer to his climax. He felt like he was going to burst already, and they had barely just begun. He definitely couldn't call himself a virgin anymore... "Aa-ahhh.." He let out breathy little moans, which grew more high-pitched and feminine as Kaworu began to move. Shinji didn’t know think it would even fit, but it was surreally pleasurable to be filled up. He had never really experimented with his ass before, so this was a very, very new experience for him. "Slow, slow..." He pleaded Kaworu at first, his expression melting into one of insatiable lust.

Shinji kept himself relaxed enough so Kaworu could move, but he couldn't help but squeeze every so often. His lover then suddenly hit his p-spot, which nearly sent him over the edge. He arched his back and let out a loud, high-pitched moan, his body quaking and shuddering.

"Harder, harder!" He now pleaded, pulling back Kaworu's hair, "Please g-give it to me.." He responded to Kaworu’s dirty talk with moans and nods, but he did speak once in awhile. He felt like his brain had turned to love goop, his mouth only able to get out moans and simple pleas. He was so close..

"I-I'm gonna cum--" He warned Kaworu, his eyes rolling up as he stuck out his tongue. He made quite a lewd face, then mumbled, "Fill.. Fill me up with cum, please--"

Shinji's view of Kaworu, rolling his hips, his bangs hanging over half his face, his vigorous yet controlled breathing with each push, was a sight for sore eyes. The way Kaworu fucked Shinji broke his professionalism, moving between deep rhythmic thrusts to squeezing his fingers tightly around Shinji and catching his breath, trying not to cum so quickly. "Tsk- Shinji, try to relax--you're so tight. Not so much, I-Yeah,hah. You're so gorgeous when you beg for my touch. I'll give you more. Just say the word.."

He would bite his lip to hold his concentration, moaning with each smack against Shinji's ass. When Shinji dirty talked, let his head hang back, and made indecent noises, Kaworu felt incredibly satisfied to be the one to have first reached Shinji’s heart. Made him impure, made him his. Let him capture his heart and free him from his innocence. Shinji's aching back would meet his thrusts, driving him insane and frankly surprised once more that Shinji could handle him.

But, Shinji was energetic too, and could handle when Kaworu would press his hips down completely on him, Shinji's leg split between his shoulder and waist. "Is that what you want? Hmm? I'll give you more, oh. Shinji.." When Shinji begged him to give him his cum, Kaworu just lost it, held his head stiff for the moment and pulled Shinji's hips roughly against him. His wish. A lot came out. He could see stars.

Once Kaworu came, Shinji was pushed over the edge, being sent straight up to orgasm heaven as his seed spilled onto his own lower belly. He cried out loudly, gripping Kaworu's hair tightly as he did so. "Kawoo-ruu!!" He moaned loudly, his body shuddering and shaking. He rode out his orgasm, moving his hips until Kaworu was finally done. He felt Shinji's tensing body milk out every last drop of cum out of him, like for the moment Shinji was the only other person in existence and all that mattered was how much Kaworu could make him feel good and how amazing, beautiful, Shinji was, how he awakened this libido inside of him and there was no turning back.

 

//

 

He then finally collapsed against the bed, gasping. His body trembled, but his expression was one of post-orgasmic bliss. "Kaw.. Kaworu.. I love you.." Shinji mumbled, reaching up to shakily pull the other boy down.  “I love you too, Shinji-kun. You’re my entire world…”

It wasn't long until the brunette was chuckling bashfully. "Y-You came before me..." He told Kaworu, giving him an impish grin. He then kissed Kaworu's lips, closing his eyes. "I guess.. We know who has the most stamina." He then giggled again, his body still shaking. His heart was still racing.

"Do you want to do it again?"

 


End file.
